Beaten Birds of the Night
by octogirl
Summary: When Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred are gone on a mission, Tim and Dick get to manorsit. Everything goes smoothly until they run into some unexpected trouble. Will they make it out of this one alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice day at Wayne manor. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The manor was very quiet. Nothing but the chirping of the birds outside could be heard. Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred were gone to investigate a huge drug dealership. Meanwhile, Tim and Dick got to housesit. Or more of manorsit.

Grunts and shouts could faintly be heard through the door that led to the batcave, due to the two young heroes training. Sweat dripped down Tim's face and muscular torso as he blocked a blow from Dick. The two had been doing hand to hand combat for nearly two hours now, neither of them slowing down.

"Good," Dick said as Tim blocked his blow. "But try to be less predictable."

"Like this?" Tim quickly turned around, backhandspringed towards Dick, and jumped, spinning in the air, and kicking Dick right in the chest.

Dick took a few steps back as Tim's foot made contact, his toned chest heaving up and down, and smiled. "Just like that." He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Let's call it quits for today."

Tim stood up straight, that proud smirk across his face. "What? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Dick just smiled and shook his head. "You did good today." Truth was that last kick had stung a little bit. Not that he would ever admit it. "Why don't we do some weight training. Then we'll go on patrol."

"Ok."

Tim and Dick walked into the weight room, grabbed towels, and got started. Tim started with elevated pushups. He went all the way down so that his face nearly hit the floor, and pushed back up. His chiseled muscles bulged in his arms and chest. Meanwhile, Dick had started on some pullups. They were the fastest, and tightest pullups that you will ever see. Every muscle in his body was flexed, making him look like he was on steroids.

After about an hour and a half of hard weight training, the two took showers, got into their uniforms, and left for patrol. The night was dark as clouds covered the stars, and only let the moon give the faintest amount of light. The two young heroes paced on opposite side of a roof, overlooking Gotham. The city was quiet, which made it easier to listen.

The first few hours were pretty eventless, which was extremely rare for Gotham. Another couple hours passed, when Tim heard something in one of the alleys. He walked to the edge of the building, and peered over. Dick walked over, and looked out next to Tim.

"Did you hear it too?" Tim whispered.

"Yeah," Dick replied.

They stood there in complete silence for a few moments, until a loud thud came from behind them. The two spun around to face one of Gotham's biggest, baddest, meanest criminals. Bane. Tim pulled out two batarangs while Dick pulled out his escrima sticks. The two young heroes got into a fight stance, and without saying a word, bane attacked.

The first half of the fight went to Robin and Nightwing. The two fought with such a ferocity that would have even put Batman to the test. But Bane isn't one to be taken down by two 'kids'. The longer the fight continued, the more powerful Bane seemed to get. Bane turned the tables, and soon he was defeating them.

Tim decided to try his new move on Bane, (the one he had used on Dick earlier), but somehow Bane saw it coming. He grabbed Tim's foot when the young hero was in mid air, and flung him across to the other side of the roof. Tim landed with a hard thud, and rolled into one of the vent boxes, slamming his ribs into the corner. Meanwhile, Dick attacked with his two sticks, deciding to stay on the ground. But, once again, Bane saw it coming, and threw Dick across the roof so that he landed next to Tim, who was completely knocked out.

Things were getting fuzzy for Dick, and stars danced infront of him. He tried to push himself up, but his arms wouldn't work. He could hear the heavy footsteps of Bane coming towards him, and tried with all his might to at least sit up. But nothing worked. The most he could do was roll around on the ground.

Bane's shadow was soon cast over Dick. Dick looked up to see a horrible grin across the criminal's face. bane stood over the young hero for a moment, using intimidation to scare him. Of course it didn't work. Dick was too use to this, so nothing really scared him anymore.

"Goodnight, bird boy," Bane said, his deep voice sounding like a clap of thunder.

Bane punched Dick hard in the face, knocking the young hero out completely.

* * *

 **So there's chapter one. I know it was abit on the short side, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Please please please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here goes chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tim slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light. It didn't take much, though, because the lighting was extremely dim. On instinct, he immediately started a scan of the room. All he saw was the ceiling. Then he realized that he was laying down. He slowly sat up, which sent a bolt of pain through his spine and ribs that he had hit. Ignoring it, he began scanning the room again.

It was a massive room with old, dusty pieces of furniture and other decorations scattered through out it. The door was cracked open, and Tim could see what appeared to be a railing. He figured that it was an abandoned mansion, and they were on the second floor. Scanning over the room one more time, he noticed Dick lying unconscious across from him.

"Nightwing," Tim whispered. "Nightwing."

After not getting a response, Tim stood up, and started to walk over, but fell flat on his face. He looked back to see one of his ankles was chained to the wall, with only two feet of chain in the middle. His hand went directly to his waist, but felt nothing. His utility belt was gone! Not to mention the top half of his suit as well. He looked back at Dick, and saw that he was in the same condition. Great. Tim grabbed the chain to pull on it and see how secure it was, but it zapped him instead. After a few moments of messing with the chain, (getting zapped along the way), he heard Dick start to wake up.

"Nightwing," Tim said.

Dick sat up, and started scanning the room when he heard his name. He rubbed his head as a massive headache hit, and looked over at Tim. "Robin, you ok? Are you hurt?"

Tim shook his head. "No. I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen or heard anything?"

"No. I'm assuming that this place is an old mansion, but that's about it."

"That's what it looks like." Dick noticed that they both were wising their utility belts, and the tops of their uniforms, but didn't say anything. There was no need to. "Have you tried dismantling the chain yet?"

"Yeah. It zapped me. And it's pretty sturdy. I don't think that I can take it out without my belt."

A few moments had passed when the two heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Bane stomped through the door, and right up to Tim. He just hovered over the young hero, trying to use intimidation. If Tim was being perfectly honest, it did work a little, but not for long. How many times had he gone up against Bane?

Out of nowhere, the criminal just started to laugh. Tim and Dick glanced at eachother with worried looks. Number one sign that you're in trouble...The villain starts laughing. Bane stopped, and gave Tim a look that nearly stopped the young hero's heart.

" What do you want, Bane?" Dick asked, trying to pull the criminal's attention away from Tim.

Bane didn't move as he replied. " The Bat." There was so much defiance and venom in those two words, that Dick could barely understand it.

"Good luck with that."

Bane turned his head, and shot a glare at Dick. "What do you mean?"

"He's out of town." Dick didn't plan on saying anymore than that. He was just trying to see if it would, maybe, get Tim out of there,

"Where is he?" Bane growled.

"All over." It was an absolute lie, but no way was he about to tell Bane where Bruce was.

"When will he be back?"

"Don't know. Nobody does."

"Tell me the truth!" Bane backhanded Tim across the face, sending him back to the ground.

"I don't know!" Dick hadn't seen that one coming, although he should have. This was Bane after all.

"Don't expect me to believe that you don't know where he is or when he's coming back."

"I don't. Honestly." Dick hadn't planned on Bane taking it out on Tim.

Tim started to sit back up, but was forced back to the ground with Bane's foot on his back. The pressure made it hard to breathe, but he tried not to show it. He planned to keep his weaknesses hidden.

" Are you sure?" Bane applied more pressure on Tim.

Tim let out a small wheeze. He couldn't hold it in. He couldn't breathe. He could feel his bones being crushed under Bane's weight.

"I honestly don't know. He didn't say anything, and I didn't ask." Dick could see Tim having a hard time breathing. It killed him to see his little brother being crushed under Bane.

Bane just glared at Dick, and continued to crush Tim until he gained a solid crack. Tim let out a slight grunt, and felt the air leave his lungs as one of his ribs cracked. A satisfied smile crossed Bane's face as he heard a few more cracks.

"Get off of him, you monster!" Dick shouted. He wished that he could trade places with Tim. The poor kid didn't deserve this.

Bane glared back over at Dick. After gaining a few more cracks from Tim, he took his foot off. Not because Dick had told him to, but because he had other things planned for the two that he wanted to get started on.

Tim gasped for air as Bane took his foot off. Inhaling hurt his ribs, but his lungs were begging for oxygen. A small stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, which he wiped away. Dick didn't need to know that he was bleeding.

"I was going to use you two as bait for Batman," Bane started, his deep voice like a clap of thunder rattling the air. "But I suppose I will just send you two back as a welcome back gift. Once we're finished here of course."

"Do what you want with me," Dick said. "Just leave him alone. He doesn't deserve this."

Tim tried to protest, but he couldn't speak. He could barely breathe. He didn't want Dick to sacrifice himself. Tim refused to let that happen.

Bane just started laughing. He found how much the two birds cared for eachother quite amusing. This would be way more fun than he had anticipated. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Your care for eachother will make this much more entertaining," Bane said before continuing to get closer to Tim. "I will enjoy breaking both of you."

With that, Bane laid his fist into Tim's face, sending the young hero sprawling out across the floor. The massive criminal rammed his foot into Tim's body countless times, taking extra care to hit his ribs for the majority. He punched, and slapped the young hero around quite abit too. Bane grabbed Tim by the neck, and rammed him into the wall repeatedly.

Dick fought against his chains as Bane gave Tim the beatdown of a lifetime. Dick couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't. "Get away from him!" He shouted. But no matter how hard he fought, or how many protests he shouted, Bane just wouldn't let up.

* * *

 **So there's chapter two. Feedback is highly appreciated, so please review! Thanks everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. So here's chapter three. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Bane let go of Tim. The young hero dropped to the ground with a thud, and didn't move. For a moment Dick thought that he was dead, but he could see Tim's chest moving up and down in shallow, shaky breaths. He was alive. Barely...But alive. Dick glared at Bane as the large criminal walked up to him, and evil grin across his face.

Bane looked over at Tim, who was a bruised mess on the floor. "So, little bird, you've felt the pain. Are you going to make big bird feel it too, or are you going to tell me where Batman is?"

Tim just looked up at Bane, then over at Dick. He couldn't talk, but even if he could he wouldn't know what to say. He couldn't bear to watch Dick go through one of Bane's beatings, but he also wasn't about to give up Batman's location. So he laid there silent.

"Well," Bane finally said. "I guess you two don't care about eachother as much as I thought."

With that, he delivered a hard blow to Dick's jaw, sending the side of his face into the ground. Bane kicked him hard in the stomach, ribs, and face. The villain delivered powerful blows to the young hero, as well. He picked Dick up by the neck, and slammed him into the wall just like he had done with Tim. Before long, Dick was in the same condition as Tim. Lying limp on the floor, bruises and small cuts scattered across his muscular body. Of course he didn't have all the cracked ribs like Tim.

Tim felt so helpless as he watched the whole thing play out. It was nearly unbearable to watch his older brother receive a hard beating like that. And all he could do was lay there, and watch. Unable to move. Unable to speak. His breathing was still shaky, and shallow, and his ribs still hurt like hell, but nothing was worse than watching Bane beat the life out of Dick.

After Bane dropped Dick, he walked back over to Tim. Tim tried to push himself up, even if it was just a little bit so that he wouldn't be so vulnerable, but he couldn't. All he could do was lay there, and watch as the beast of a man towered over him.

"Leave...Him...Alone," Dick gasped. There was defiance in his voice still, even though he was weak.

Bane just looked at Dick, and laughed. He found it quite amusing how, even though the young hero had just gotten the beating of a lifetime, he was still trying to intimidate him. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" Bane's deep voice just intensified the pain in both of the young heroes' heads.

"What? You think...That a little...Beating...Like that is...Gonna...Keep me down?" His voice was weak, but there was still strength in him. No way was he giving in this fast.

"You think that was a small beating? Why don't I give you a large beating then? That seems to be what you want." Bane walked away from Tim, and back over to Dick.

Relief filled Dick. He had done exactly what he had wanted to...Get Bane's attention off Tim. He didn't care what Bane did to him. He just wanted to keep Tim as safe as possible. No matter what the cost.

"No," Tim said. His voice was barely audible, but at least he could get sound to come out. He couldn't let this monster continue to beat Dick. Bane would kill him! Tim tried to think of anything to stop him. He knew what Dick was doing, and had to come up with a way to keep it from working. Although, that's kind of hard when you can't move.

Bane unchained Dick, and picked him up by the throat. "You want a harder beating, I'll give you a harder beating. And then I'll give the little bird one as well."

Dick's eyes went wide at the last part. That's not what he meant to do. Only _he_ was suppose to get the beating. Not Tim. Before he knew it, he was flying across the room. He hit the wall, and fell to the ground with a thud. Just as Dick was starting to comprehend what had happened, a hand wrapped around his throat, and he was flying across the room again. He slammed against a table that had been flipped on it's side, and landed on the hard floor again. Bane broke off one of the legs of the table, and began to mercilessly beat the young hero with it.

"Stop," Tim protested, his voice just barely loud enough to hear. "Leave him alone." Every word felt like somebody was ramming a sledge hammer into his cracked ribs, but he ignored it.

Tim tried to push himself up, and pulled at the chain to break free despite the fact that it kept zapping him, but all of it was in vain. He didn't give up, though. He wouldn't until Dick was free.

Finally Bane was satisfied with his work, and stepped back to examine his masterpiece. Dick was lying on the ground, halfway unconscious, bruising in every place imaginable, with small cuts scattered across his body. His strong chest now rose and lowered in uneven, shaky breaths, and his face had become pretty pale.

"Looks like the Nightwing isn't as strong as he claims to be," Bane said with an evil grin.

Bane walked away, not bothering to chain Dick back up, and unchained Tim. He grabbed Tim by the hair, and held him up. That sick grin still across his face.

"Put...Him...Down," Dick gasped.

The evil criminal looked over at Dick. "Ok." He let go of Tim, letting him drop to the ground.

Dick gave Bane a glare that nearly matched Batman's. He was getting so much hate for this monster. He tried not to let it control him, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. This creature was beating his little brother to the core, and that wasn't ok.

Bane turned back to Tim, and delivered a sharp kick to his cracked ribs. Tim let out a small gasp before clenching his teeth. His ribs couldn't take much more. One more kick, and they would shatter. He was sure of it. Bane delivered another hard kick to Tim's face before picking him up, and slamming him into the wall once again. To finish it off, Bane threw Tim into a mirror, shattering the glass. The young hero landed on the glass covered ground with a thump, and just laid there in a bruised, bloody heap.

Dick was trying to push himself up the entire time. He had to protect Tim, but didn't have the strength to. He never gave up, though, and he didn't plan to. He was suppose to take care of Tim, and keep him away from situations like this.

After throwing Tim into the mirror, Bane let out a small yawn. "Well, we will continue this tomorrow." The criminal walked out, and locked the door behind him.

The room went completely silent. Nothing could be heard, except for the creaking of the floor. Both of the young heroes laid there, barely breathing, too weak to move. Dick by the upturned table, Tim in the shattered glass of the mirror. Minutes passed. Then a half hour. Then an hour. Then two. Time went by so slow. Both of the young heroes' pain was now a numb, dull pain. Their lungs still burned like hell, though, since neither of them could really breathe.

"Dick?" Tim asked in a very faint voice.

"Yeah?" Dick replied, his voice just slightly louder.

"Do you think that Batman will come for us?" Tim didn't want to sound childish, but he didn't think that his body could take another one of Bane's beatings.

Dick wanted to say yes. That Batman would be there for them soon. But he couldn't, and he didn't want to lie to Tim. "I don't know. He's out of town, and Bane wiped us of our trackers."

Tim was silent after that. The hopelessness could be felt hanging in the air. But Dick wasn't about to give up. They were Robin and Nightwing! Trained up under Batman! Nobody takes any part of the bat family down this easy. Nobody.

* * *

 **So there's chapter three. Please review! They are extremely helpful. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! So here goes chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tim and Dick were woken from their restless sleep by the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs. Both of them had regained a little bit of strength after resting, so they slowly sat up. Neither of them could stand yet, but sitting beat laying. They heard the click of the lock, and watched as the door was opened. Bane walked in, and didn't even bother closing the door behind him. He knew that they were too weak to try anything, and if they did it would be very easy to take them down. He had a whip hooked to his belt which made Dick's eyes go wide. Bane had already made him watch Tim get beaten to the core, and now he was going to make Tim get whipped too? This couldn't be happening.

The massive criminal hovered over Tim with an evil grin. "Why don't we start with little bird," he said.

"Stay away from him, Bane," Dick said.

He said it like a command, which amused Bane. Especially because there was nothing that Dick could do about it. The large villain unraveled the leather whip, and stepped back a few feet. Tim prepped himself, knowing what was coming. He had never been whipped before, but knew that it was one of the most painful methods. Not to mention that he was about to be whipped by someone with superstrength.

Bane raised the whip, and slammed it down onto Tim's side, sending the young hero back to the ground. His face had met the floor quite a few times in the past twenty four hours. He tried to push himself back up, but was slammed back down by a hard lash on the back. His body continued to ache and burn more and more as Bane kept beating him with the whip. An unholy pain would fill his body every time the whip hit his broken ribs. Nothing in his entire life had ever hurt that bad before. He lost his breath multiple times, and tried to regain it through shallow, raspy breaths.

When Bane finished, he moved on to Dick, leaving Tim a bloody heap on the ground. The young hero tried to protest, and push himself up as Bane started whipping Dick, but he couldn't. He still hadn't caught his breath, and his body felt paralyzed. He watched as the monster of a man beat his older brother. It was so painful to watch, but he couldn't look away.

Dick's whole body burned by the time Bane finished. He was covered in lacerations, and felt like somebody had set him on fire. But what was even more painful was looking across the room at a limp, bloody Tim. That poor kid didn't deserve this. Dick had so much guilt pile up on him. He was suppose to protect Tim, and he had failed.

Bane walked back over to Tim, and, without hesitation, started beating him with the whip again. Tim just laid there as Bane began beating him with the whip. He didn't have much strength left, so fighting would be a waste of energy. So he took the beating without making a sound. His body was now in a state of being so overwhelmed with the burning, stinging, and throbbing pain that he almost didn't even feel it anymore.

Bane finished his second round with Tim, and headed back over to Dick, beginning to whip the young hero mercilessly again. Dick stared at the wall as he felt the whip cut through his skin and muscle repeatedly. He tried not to think about the pain, trying to make his mind go blank. Fighting was useless at this point. It wasn't that he had given up, but he was being realistic. Their chance of escaping Bane right now was a very low percent.

For the next hour or so, Bane went back and forth between the young heroes. He beat them with the whip, his fists, and anything else that he could find. Dick and Tim helpessly watched as Bane beat the other. It was more torturesome to watch eachother get beaten than it was to be beaten. Bane had picked up on this, and used it to his advantage, being extra careful to give the other a good view of the one that he was beating.

Finally, after a long day of hard beatings, Bane left. The two young heroes laid limply in the dark, covered in lacerations and bruises. Their bodies were in unimaginable pain, yet they were numb at the same time. But nothing hurt more than seeing eachother in the condition they were in.

Dick slowly reached out an arm, and tried to pull himself across the floor. Tim did the same, and they finally met in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, Rob," Dick said in a weak voice. Every word seemed to drain him of what little energy he had left.

"For what?" Tim asked in a slightly quieter voice. His ribs had been cracked even more after the beatings today.

"It's my job to protect you. To keep you away from situations like this, and I failed."

"This isn't your fault. This kind of stuff happens in our line of work. It's inevitable. We both knew that when we joined Batman."

"I'm going to get you out of here," Dick said after a short pause. "Bane isn't going to lay a hand on you anymore."

"I'm not leaving without you. Either both of us go, or both of us stay."

"Rob..."

"I'm not leaving without you."

Dick looked up at Tim, realizing that there would be no way of changing his mind. The only way to get Tim out was to escape with him. So Dick started coming up with a plan to escape, but after a few minutes his eyes started getting heavy, and his mind was wearing down. He looked back up at his little brother to see he youngster already asleep. Dick decided that resting would give them more strength to escape, so he let himself fall into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

That night, Tim was caught in a restless sleep. Nightmares of everything that had happened in the past couple of days kept playing through his mind. He felt the weight of Bane's foot crushing him. The hardness of Bane's fists pounding him. He heard the sound of Dick flying across the room, and crashing against the walls. And saw the whip slicing through his skin. The young hero didn't know that so many nightmares could fit in just forty-eight hours. He thought that he knew what hell felt like, but nothing came close to this.

After a restless sleep, the two young heroes were woken by the dreaded, heavy footsteps. Dick tried to pull himself over so that he was infront of Tim as the door started to open. Bane walked in, and a big, evil grin spread across his face. The way that the little birds tried to protect eachother was just too amusing. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

 **So there's chapter four. Please please please keep reviewing! They are highly appreciated, and so helpful! Thanks everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! We are nearing the end of our story. I really hope you all have enjoyed it so far! So here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well well well, Bane said with a slight laugh. "Are the birds now trying to protect eachother?"

Dick and Tim just gave the massive criminal a hard glare. He could mock them all he wanted, but they wouldn't stop fighting for eachother. They were brothers. Maybe not blood related, but brothers none the less. Bane just laughed harder. The two young heroes didn't give up, which made it all the more fun for him.

"We'll just see about that," the villain said, walking up to the young birds.

Bane simply kicked Dick out of the way of Tim. Dick slid across the floor, but suddenly got an adrenaline rush. This monster wasn't going to beat Tim anymore. He noticed a rope that was within reach, and quietly grabbed it. He gave Tim a quick glance as he started tying the rope into a lasso.

Tim saw Dick through his peripherals, and understood what he was doing. Feeling an adrenaline rush of his own, he started to really play it up to keep Bane distracted.

"No," Tim begged as the huge villain hovered over him. "Please. No more."

Grinning as the young bird started to cowar, Bane delivered a powerful punch to Tim's face. This was followed by another blow to his broken ribs. The pain was all consuming, but he knew that Dick would be ready soon.

The lasso was finished, and Dick looked up to see Bane beating Tim again. The anger, desperation, and adrenaline gave him just enough strength to jump up, and throw the lasso over Bane. Bane noticed the rope just in time to catch it before it wrapped around him.

"You birds think that you're so smart, don't you?" He said, highly amused that they thought they could outsmart him.

However, the lasso stunt had distracted him long enough for Tim to jump up, gathering strength from the same sources that Dick had, and sent a powerful kick at Bane's back. Caught off guard, Bane stumbled forward. Dick grabbed the broken leg of the table, and slammed it into the side of the criminal's face. Bane was sent to the floor, and Tim quickly started tying him up as Dick walked up to the villain.

"Nobody messes with my brother, and gets away with it." With that, Dick slammed the table leg into Bane's head, knocking the criminal out cold.

Still feeling the adrenaline rush, the two young heroes ran out the door, stumbled down the stairs, and ran out of the mansion. Thankfully they were still in Gotham, so they ran in the direction of the manor. By the time it got into view, the young heroes were losing energy. They kept pressing, but the symptoms of the beatings were taking their toll. The two slowly got through the gate, and were just barely on their feet as they opened the door. A soon as the door was closed, and locked, the young heroes collapsed to the ground, and immediately fell into unconsciousness.

The next day, Dick woke up to the sound of rain tapping on the roof. Slowly trying to sit up, he felt a slight chill rush through his body. He looked over at Tim, and noticed the youngster slightly shiver too. Dick leaned over, and gently shook Tim to wake him up.

"Hmm?" Tim asked, slowly opening his heavy eyes. Another chill ran through him, causing him to shiver again.

"Let's move to the fireplace," Dick replied. He wasn't sure if they were cold because winter was just starting, or if they had fevers, but he just wanted to get Tim warmed up.

"What about the mess?" Tim gestured to the floor around them, which was covered in blood.

"We'll clean it up when we can actually move."

Tim nodded, and they both started scooting down the hall towards the living room. Every move hurt, but they needed to warm up. Thankfully there was already wood in the fireplace, and the box of matches was right next to it. Dick struck a match, and tossed it in, causing warm flames to start up instantly. The warmth felt so relaxing and comforting on their sore bodies. Tim curled up next to Dick, and the two young heroes fell asleep once again.

After a few more hours of much needed rest, the two woke up again.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked.

"Fine," Tim replied. It wasn't the full truth, though. His ribs still hurt like hell, but compared to how he had felt before, he was doing pretty good. "You?"

"I'm ok." Dick didn't have any broken bones, just deeply bruised ones. He could tell, though, that Tim was still in alot of pain. "You stay here while I go get the first aid kit." They really needed a hospital, but neither of them wanted to risk going back out. Plus they were in no shape to do so.

"No, I can get it," Tim said, trying to sit up. He hadn't made it very far before he felt his ribs start poking into his lungs, (at least that's what it felt like), and started having a cough attack.

Dick grabbed Tim's shoulders before the youngster fell back, and slowly laid him back down. "You're in worse condition than I am. Stay here and rest."

It was true. For one thing, Dick had no broken bones. And another, his body could handle these kinds of beatings better than Tim's. He was almost use to them from being tortured by the Joker so many times.

He stood up, using the couch to help him get his balance. Using the walls and furniture to help keep him on his feet, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. After finding the first aid kit in a cupboard, Dick made his way back to the living room, and sat back down next to Tim.

"Thanks," Tim said as Dick started spreading ointment on him, and wrapped him up.

Dick smiled down at his little brother, and kept working. He loved this kid, and didn't want to see him get hurt again. After he finished with Tim, he started on himself.

"I can do it," Tim offered, slowly sitting up.

"It's ok. You just rest."

"Really. I can do it. I'm feeling alot better." Tim didn't want his older brother to have to do it all. He wanted to help, despite his broken ribs.

"Ok," Dick replied, realizing that Tim wasn't going to let up.

Soon Dick was wrapped up too, so they decided to clean the floor up. Their bodies were still stiff and sore as anything, but they were feeling alot better being able to do things slow and easy. Once they were done, the young heroes made their way back to the living room, and collapsed infront of the fireplace again. They were still shirtless, and in their filfthy uniform pants, but neither of them cared. They would take showers and change later, but for now the two were just resting by the fireplace.

"So what are we gonna tell Bruce?" Tim asked.

"We'll tell him what happened, and warn him that Bane's looking for him," Dick replied.

Tim nodded, curled back up next to Dick, and fell asleep. Soon after, Dick fell asleep too. Neither of them woke up till the next day.

* * *

 **So there's chapter five. One more chapter to go. Pleeeaaassse review! I would love to know what you all think about this story. Feedback is VERY helpful! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is our final chapter. So here it goes. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Days passed, which turned into weeks, which turned into a month before word came from Bruce. Dick and Tim had mostly recovered by then. They only had a few bandages,and Tim's ribs were now just bruised. They both had recovered faster than either of them had expected, but they were still in no shape for fighting. But it wouldn't be too long until they were.

After speaking with Bruce, Dick walked into the living room where Tim was laying on the couch. He took a seat, and leaned back, giving a heavy sigh.

"Well," he started. "They should be back tonight."

"Oh. Ok." Tim looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. That meant that Dick would be going back to Bludhaven.

They both sat there in silence. They were really going to miss eachother, but it wasn't like this was going to be the last time they ever saw eachother. The two knew that, but still. They liked having eachother around.

"We need to do this more often," Tim said after a while.

Dick looked over at him in confusion. "Why? You like getting the life beaten out of you?"

Tim slightly laughed at Dick's confusion. "Not _that._ I mean you should come over more. It's kinda nice to train with somebody who isn't Batman. No offense to him or anythng."

Dick smiled, and let out a small laugh. He remembered his Robin days, and, yes, it is awesome fighting with the bat, but he had also wished that there was somebody else he could fight with as well. "Yeah, it has been nice. Now you better be praying that Bruce didn't bug this place before he left."

Tim facepalmed himself, realizing what he had just done. Crap. He just started laughing at himself, and Dick joined. It was nice to just laugh about something and relax for abit. The two stayed there the rest of the day until Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred got back. The two brother birds.

* * *

 **So that was our last chapter. Sorry it was so short. I was gonna make it longer, but that seemed like such a good spot to end, so that's what I did. Anyway, please please please review, and tell me what you thought of the story! Thank you all sooo much!**


End file.
